


My Ideal

by givemepizza



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: A bit of dirty talk at the end, Bold Even, Established Relationship, Evak are college boys in love, Even is the best boyfriend, Insecure Isak, M/M, Shy Isak, confident even, cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/givemepizza
Summary: Isak considers his boyfriend Even to be the epitome of perfection, and He feels quite insecure and lacking because of that.





	My Ideal

Even and Isak walk into Isak’s bedroom at his flat after a nice day out together just walking around town, visiting places and finally having a late lunch at a nice restaurant. Isak plops down on his bed. 

“Should we have sex?” Even casually asks while peeling off his hoodie. 

Isak’s mouth drops open for a second, but is quick to close and stretch into a small smile, his head shaking. Even is always bold and open like this. he doesn't struggle with PDA. He isn't shy when they talk about sex or later on do it. he is confident and takes the lead in bed albeit gentle, attentive and caring.

Isak is the opposite. He struggles with PDA. He blushes beet red when sex is as much as brought up or implied. In bed he is utterly shy and lacks initiative despite how cheeky and grumpy he can be outside the bedroom. he tends to get a little impatient at times when Even insists on making him feel good with foreplay that feels like it lasts forever, but for the life of him he has tried and failed to bring himself to take charge and take what he wants.

Isak can probably count with one hand the number of times he has succeeded at both broaching the topic of sex and seducing his boyfriend- both tasks being concluded with a furiously blushing Isak and a smirking Even. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

Isak jumps, startled when he finds his boyfriend’s face right in front of his. Even smiles at the reaction and enjoys watching a soft pink spread from Isak’s neck, up to his face and finally his ears. Isak shifts a little uncomfortably. “nothing.” he practically squeaks and then huffs, feeling betrayed by his stupid voice which is supposed to come out cool and collected right now.

Even’s smile widens as he reaches out and gently strokes Isak’s chin. Even’s gaze is hot and warm, seductive and sweet at the same time. Isak is left breathless and amazed by how good Even is at making Isak’s heart race. Even is so sexy and confident and handsome and perfect. Isak feels a little intimidated and threatened at times. 

Even’s eyes slowly start to knit as he leans in some more to study Isak’s expression. “Now I’m really curious about what you are thinking.” Even is whispering softly, sounding a bit distant because he is also busy observing Isak. “You were blushing and now you look a little miffed.” 

“Stop it. I’m fine.” Isak says a little waspishly but gently pushes at Even’s chest to shoo him away. 

Even doesn't go away. he sits down on the bed right next to Isak instead and shifts about until they are facing each other. Reaching up, Even fondly ruffles Isak’s brown bangs. “Now I’m certain something is wrong. What is it?” Even’s tone isn't forceful or intrusive. it never is. Not even when his eyes clearly indicate how desperate he is to know. 

That’s just another thing that Isak admires about Even. he is sturdy, firm and can be stern but he also has an incredibly big heart and he can be soft and patient; the latter being a side that not a lot of people get to see. As Even likes to say, ‘I reserve the sweetest things for my Isak.’ 

“you are handsome and sexy.” Isak begins. “You are charming without trying, always doing romantic stuff for me…..” he lets himself trail off then adds after a few beats. “you are practically perfect.” 

“I know that. so?” Even replies, humor lacing his voice as a smile dances on his face. 

Isak offers his boyfriend a small smile and lowers his gaze. Even sighs quietly. he isn't stupid. he realizes that his boyfriend is feeling a little insecure and unsure of himself. 

Even’s hand moves to Isak’s face, caressing his cheeks, a brow and lips, adding a little pressure to Isak’s chin to tip his chin and gently coax him to look up. “you have a lot more to offer than you give yourself credit for. You don’t have bipolar, and you are the one with strength to look after me in those tough times when I have an episode.” 

Isak frowns. “Don’t say that.” His tone is sharp and reprimanding. “I've told you that being bipolar doesn't take any points away from you, and I don’t gain points from staying beside you in the trying times.” 

Even smiles and kisses Isak’s cheeks. “You so really nice. It’s just one of your many admirable qualities.” 

“hm I know.” 

“Doesn't sound like you do. you have no idea how proud and jealous I feel when I see you conquer the soccer field as captain- how suave and cool you look. your heart is giving, you are cheerful and alluring.” Even unceremoniously pauses, momentarily lost for words. he brushes a few strands of hair out of Isak’s eyes. “When we first met, you smiled and talked to me. It’s hard to explain since you are so grumpy and you wear a sour expression half the time, but you have this thing where you brighten the mood with your presence and it’s so easy to fall hard for you. People love you. Not everyone has that.” 

Isak chuckles, amused by Even’s choice of words. “Do you mean that?” Isak’s stomach is flattering and his chest is swelling. 

“Every word. You wouldn't have such awesome friends if you were a bad person. Sure I have a lot going for me too, but you can hold your own. Trust me. There is no contest.”

There is a short silence as Isak bites on his lip, trying not to grin like an idiot. It’s enough his cheeks are burning. “Thank you. I needed to hear that.” He finally mutters. 

“If this is the kind of stuff you long to hear, then I’ll say it every day to remind you of what you mean to me.” Even says, voice soft and gentle. “I like you so much just the way you are. I wouldn't want you any other way.” he doesn't let Isak reply and instead leans in and softly kisses him on the lips. 

Isak tilts his head a little, opening his mouth and Even slides his tongue against Isak’s, licking into his mouth and slowly deepening the kiss. Even’s hands settle on Isak’s 

waist where they squeeze gently before trailing down to his hips in the exact tantalizing way that makes Isak go all weak. 

Everything inside Isak is tingling and buzzing all the way to his ties. He feels comfortable, sure, safe and loved. It’s perfect. 

Even is starting to feel a little breathless and light-headed, but he doesn't stop kissing Isak because he wants to assure Isak and let him know how desirable he is; because he wants this boy who tends to berate himself and that Even is utterly and irreversibly gone for him exactly the way he is. 

“do you believe me now?” Even whispers against Isak’s lips, their foreheads still pressed together and noses gently touching. 

Isak grins and nods. “Quite clearly.”  
“Good. Shall we have sex now so I can make it clearer?” 

Isak lets himself blush and doesn't duck his head or let his gaze waver because Even says he likes it this way and Isak believes him.  
“Okay, but you can’t take an hour with that foreplay.” 

Even gives his boyfriend a wolfish grin. “you are always exaggerating.” 

“oh please we both know it lasts at least 40 minutes- which is still way too much.” Isak gripes, his tone taking a whining lilt to it. 

“It’s not my fault you are still so tight. we only recently lost our virginities.”

“Bullshit.”

“Fine. I enjoy eating you out and I want to drag it out for as long as possible.” Even boldly admits and enjoys watching a fresh layer of pink coat his boyfriend’s lips. 

Isak’s cheeks burn hotter, but excitement and anticipation also stir in Isak’s groin because the truth is he loves it too.

“Okay you can do whatever you want.” Isak conceded. “but can we shower first? I feel sticky.” 

“Shall I scrub your back and wash your hair for you?” Even’s eyes are filled with naughty promises of dirty and adventurous things that Isak will undoubtedly love. Isak almost purrs in delight at the thought. he loves it when Even pampers him. 

“Some of my flat mates are home though.” 

“Then I’ll make sure we make loud and obnoxious noises.”

They both grin then, their eyes twinkling with mischievous understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You enjoyed this<3


End file.
